Feijõezinhos, vícios e amor
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [ONESHOT D&G] Segundo ela, tem gente que é viciada nas mais diversas e bizarras coisas. Ela era viciada em “feijãozinhos de todos os sabores” e conseguiu se curar, agora ela é viciada em outra coisa... nele.


**Aquilo que temos de escrever antes da fic:** Eles não são meus. Apenas a dra Margaret Zener e o Dr Lester, ou seja personagem criadas por minha insana cabecinha, a fic também a idéia foi tirado do segundo desafioD/G o resto é tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Feijõezinhos, vícios e amor **

_Segundo ela, tem gente que é viciada nas mais diversas e bizarras coisas. Ela era viciada em "feijãozinhos de todos os sabores" e conseguiu se curar, agora ela é viciada em outra coisa... nele._

**.:Sala de Espera:.**

Certa ruiva folheava sem muita concentração uma revista bruxa de aproximadamente cinco meses atrás (coisas comum em consultórios, não é?), sem nada lhe chamar a atenção, até que pára na página dos bruxos mais bonitos do mundo mágico e vira-se para seu acompanhante.

"Como sempre seu nome esta entre os primeiros, olha o do meu irmão também esta aqui! Deste quando Roniquinho virou um dos homens mais bonitos? Essa é nova!".

O rapaz de aproximadamente 18 anos retirou delicadamente a revista da mão da ruiva.

"Pelo que diz aqui faz cinco meses - falou após procurar a data da revista - às vezes nem ele sabe, se bem que duvido. Já estou tão acostumado em ter meu nome nas revistas que não perco mais meu tempo vendo quem são meus concorrentes, já que sempre estou em primeiro – Sorriu esperando o sorriso de volta da ruiva, que sorriu logo em seguida, mas nervosamente - Gina se acalme e só uma consulta. Tá, é uma consulta com a melhor pisco-bruxa. Mas pense, você poderá ser curada deste vicio, só espero que não seja do vicio que tem em mim, temos que agradecer ao Diretor por nos liberar para esta consulta... Conseguir uma consulta com esta psico-bruxa é dificílimo, sorte que ela é amiga do Diretor e eu já me consultei com ela também".

"Eu... eu estou calma. Não parece, mas estou. Tá não estou, mas é... bem é estranho eu vou entrar lá, contar minha vida para ela e depois... _Ploft_! Ela vai achar a solução pro meu problema? Não acredito nisso, e eu tô morrendo de vergonha! Se você não tivesse descoberto por si só, eu nunca contaria a você, já que na época nem eu achava que era viciada. Na verdade, eu nem acho que sou viciada, apenas gosto um pouco demasiado dos feijãozinho só. Agora viciada em você? Hahaha, você que é viciado em mim, tô errada? Não né, e bem temos mesmo de agradecer ao diretor, mesmo que você tenha influência também, eu sempre suspeitei que você tinha psico-bruxa. Mas falando sério, eu bem que preferia, como todos, estar na visita a Hogsmeade, ela seria sua última com a escola".

"Se entupindo de feijõezinhos, tá vendo? Pra você é normal, você não percebe isso, mas Gina você é, e sempre foi, viciada em Feijõezinhos de todos sabores e se não entrar para se consultar, nunca saberá se pode sair deste vício. Eu tô do seu lado e sempre estarei, você sabe que me sinto meio culpado, além do mais você é mais importante que o passeio. Você tem razão, eu sou viciado - e muito - em você - O loiro falou ao ouvido da ruiva - e sobre eu me consultar com a doutora, saiba você que é muito chique ter psico-bruxa... E não me olha assim, este olhar com sobrancelha erguida é meu sua plagiadora".

"Senhorita Ginevra Molly..." - chamou a secretária, com uma voz tipicamente tediante.

"Sou eu - falou a ruiva, odiando a secretária por estar dizer seu primeiro nome alto". _Não podia dizer apenas o sobrenome como todos fazem! _- pensou já se levantando, mas antes beijou o rapaz ao seu lado que lhe desejou boa sorte.

**.:Dentro do Consultório:.**

Gina entrou muito nervosa na sala que outra secretária havia lhe indicado e uma mulher muito bonita, de aproximadamente 40 anos, a recebeu.

"Srta. Weasley muito prazer, sou a Doutora Magaret Zener. Sente-se, sente-se" – falou delicadamente após cumprimentar a ruiva.

Gina se sentou e esperou que a mulher começasse a falar. Ficaram conversando sobre coisas banais, típicas de consulta, até que chegou ao que realmente a ruiva temia: seu vício, o motivo que estava ali.

"Bem senhorita, acho que você ficará mais confortável no divã".

"Ah... bem se você diz, ele me parece bem confortável mesmo" falou, já se acomodando no espaçoso divã.

"Quero que você me conte tudo o que lembrar. Se possível, desde que você ingeriu o primeiro feijãozinho e percebeu que sempre que podia o queria. Sinta-se a vontade para pausar quando quiser e questionar-me, mas tente não omitir nada, qualquer detalhe mínimo que for pode ser enorme para a solução. Fui clara querida?".

"Sim. Então é... eu vou começar" – sorriu para a mulher e começou a contar mas sem tirar os olhos do teto, que percebeu ser encantado e achou que ao olhar para ele tinha cada vez mais vontade de falar, mesmo que a deixasse sonolenta ao fazer isso.

"Acho que a primeira vez que percebi que não podia viver sem os FDTS, foi no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Eu já gostava bastante deles, sempre foram meus doces preferidos, mas naquele dia eu experimentei um feijãozinho que nunca havia experimentado. O sabor mais inigualável e mais saboroso de todos, o sabor chocolate com morango. Depois deste dia, minha compulsão foi crescendo cada vez mais, comprava pacotinhos só para achar novamente aquele feijãozinho. Nunca percebi que estava ficando compulsiva, nunca ninguém me falava nada. Para meus amigos aquilo era normal, pois minha vida nunca foi atrapalhada por aquilo. Bem dizer, eles nem sabiam que eu comia tanto, só sabiam que aquele era meu doce preferido, então sempre me presenteavam com ele, mais teve o dia que isso começou a atrapalhar minha vida: foi no começo do meu sexto ano". - Gina neste ponto fez uma pausa, a partir daí a historia entraria também na sua vida amorosa, coisa que ela não contara nem a suas melhores amigas. Sim, suas amigas não sabiam que ela tinha um namorado. Apenas o diretor sabia e contar isso a uma mulher que conheceu a cerca de 20 minutos apenas, a incomodava.

"Querida, esta tudo bem? Gostaria de um copo d'água?"

"Sim eu aceito um copo d'água por gentileza, ultimamente ando com muita sede".

"Você esta indo muito bem. Podemos continuar. É bom saber que mesmo não percebendo, você está assumindo seu vício e isto é muito importante para o tratamento. - A mulher falou ao entregar o copo para a ruiva - Podemos... – Gina se acomodou melhor no divã para que não derrubasse a água ao beber e pois a continuar a história em meio a goles da bebida".

"Como eu ia dizendo, no começo do meu sexto ano, ou seja por volta de outubro do ano anterior, fizemos a costumeira primeira visita a Hogsmeade do ano letivo. Sendo assim, após as visitas as outras lojas fui a Dedosdemel para reabastecer meu estoque de FDTS, pois os que havia comprado da mulher do carinho no Expresso já estavam acabando. Naquele dia, eu tinha dentro de mim que iria encontrar meu tão sonhado feijãozinho raro sabor chocolate com morango. Até na embalagem se diz que ele é um dos mais raros devido a sua cor e seu inigualável sabor. Mas eu tinha certeza que naquele dia eu acharia em um dos muitos pacotinhos que comprara o feijãozinho cor Azul Banana sabor chocolate com morango. Sai toda feliz da loja cumprimentando a todos como sempre fazia, rumei para as carruagens e voltei para o castelo. Até ai tudo ótimo, o pesadelo, ou melhor, o sonho começou quando eu caminhava próxima a borda do lago. Resolvi abrir um dos pacotinhos para ir comendo até chegar na Cabana do Hagrid, a quem eu iria visitar como sempre fazia após voltar dos passeios a Hogsmeade, eu sempre lhe levava alguns doces, ele sempre gostou. Mas tentar abrir o pacotinho foi a coisa errada a fazer. Eu tava com a mão um pouco cheia e na hora que fui rasgar o pacotinho este se abriu de mais, coisa que fez feijãozinho voar para todo canto, minhas coisas caírem quase dentro do lago, coisa que me fez dizer nomes que nem sabia que sabia dizer, mais o pior veio a seguir: um dos feijãozinhos atingira o rosto de certo loiro sonserino, que vinha em sentido oposto a borda do lago naquele momento. Lembro perfeitamente cada palavra que ele me disse". - Gina foi dizendo todo o dialogo que lembrava de cor.

"Oh pobre ruiva. Weasley, que azar. Seus feijõezinhos se foram, só sobrou este que me acertou – o loiro mostrou a ruiva o pequenino doce cor azul banana e havia lhe acertado a sobrancelha mas que tinha conseguido segurar - _pobrezinha_. Agora com certeza não tem mais sequer um sicle para comprar mais. Já sei, porque não pede para seu eterno amor o sr. Harry-testa-rachada-Potter?".

Gina ficara sem reação ao ver o doce na mão do loiro. Ela não sabia o que fazer para o ter na sua mão. Era ele, o seu tão esperado feijãozinho sabor chocolate com morango! O feijãozinho que a levara aquela compulsão, e ele se encontrava na mão da pessoa que mais odiava, na mão de Draco Malfoy.

"Vejam, ela ficou muda, coitadinha. Seu último feijãozinho... E vejam: o raro feijãozinho Azul Banana na minha mão. Pelo seu desespero, você é viciada neste doce, não ruiva? Eu já reparei que você sempre está com um pacotinho na mão, mas já comeu este sabor? Não, creio que não, mas eu digo que eu já, este é o melhor, o mais fantástico...".

"O mais inigualável, gostoso sabor. Sim Malfoy, eu já o provei, mas eu imploro me dê este feijãozinho. Eu... eu te dou todos estes pacotinhos que tenho se você me der este".

"Por Merlim! Tá na cara que você é uma viciada ruiva, eu conheço uma de longe. Eu já passei por isso, quando era viciado em Delicias Gasosas, mas saber seus componentes foi suficiente para parar. Mas isso não te interessa e não me importa em ver você sofrer. Eu não te darei este feijãozinho".

"Malfoy, eu não sou viciada! Eu te suplico, merda!... Eu tô me humilhando pra um ser desprezível como você, não dá pra você ter pelo menos uma vez na vida compaixão? – a ruiva falou com sua melhor cara de piedade".

"Não, ainda mais se for pra você, Weasley. Vejo o vicio estampado em seu rosto, nunca terei compaixão de você, na verdade nunca terei compaixão de ninguém" - e falando nisso enfiou o feijãozinho na boca o saboreando.

Gina ficou estática no primeiro meio segundo, mas logo em seguida fez a coisa mais louca que podia pensar em fazer: agarrou Draco e lhe tascou-lhe um beijo, coisa errada de novo. Pois, ao se aproximar rápido de mais do loiro, que estava bem próximo a borda do lago, e devido ao susto Draco acabou se desequilibrando e caindo no lago, assim levando Gina junto. Eles nem perceberem que estavam dentro do lago. No começo o loiro não cedeu, mas ao sentir a língua da ruiva pedindo passagem, se entregou ao beijo, o melhor beijo que já dera, um beijo sabor chocolate com morango, um beijo molhado devido eles estarem quase completamente emergidos na fria água do lago. Eles ficaram se beijando sem se importar com nada, com ninguém (neste ponto tiveram sorte pois ninguém passou), sem se importar se estava frio. Se importavam com o sabor daquele tão maravilhoso beijo. Quando o sabor acabou, ambos se separaram ofegantes e trêmulos. Sem saber o que dizer, a ruiva virou-se. Tinha sido maravilhoso, mas a vontade de comer apenas o feijãozinho não passara. Na verdade aumentara, devido ao beijo com aquele sabor. Quando foi tentar sair do lago, foi segurada pelo loiro.

"Namora comigo?"

"Quê! Você tá louco! Não, pirou! Você usa droga Malfoy? Por que você acha que eu namoraria você? Eu te odeio, você me odeia e eu só te beijei por causa do feijãozinho. Não, é claro que não quero namorar você, e eu quero sair daqui. Você me derrubou, eu tô congelando, toda molhada, não tá vendo que isso foi tudo culpa sua! - falou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras e procurando sua varinha - Merda, minha varinha! Pra ajudar ela deve ter caído no lago. Malfoy eu te odeio, odeio mesmo, você vai ter que me ajudar a achar minha varinha, ah vai!".

"Se você não percebeu, não é a única molhada, Pequena. E depois, eu ajudo você a achar aquela maldita varinha de segunda mão. Mas o beijo... Seu beijo é perfeito eu não poderia viver sem ele! Dane-se que eu te odeio, dane-se que você me odeia, foda-se que eu sou um Malfoy e você é uma Weasley pobretona! O que importa é o seu beijo, que é viciante. Namora comigo Weasley pelo menos tenta, se você tentar eu tento ser alguém melhor e prometo te ajudar com tudo- e nisso o loiro a beijou, um beijo mais arrematador que o outro, deixando assim Gina com as pernas bambas.

Gina empurrou Draco meio indelicadamente

"Para com isso Malfoy! Que droga, eu já falei que não vou namorar você, não quero, não me importa..."

"Weasley, então amigos? Vamos tentar ser amigos" O loiro falou tentando manter a sua pouca paciência, ele odiava não conseguir ter o que queria.

"Você não vai desistir não é Malfoy? Mas ser sua amiga, eu não vou negar. Podemos tentar ser _amigos_. Você vai perceber que não combinamos em nada".

"Bem, quem estava errada era eu. Draco e eu combinamos muito, ficamos amigos inseparáveis, mas claro sem ninguém saber, por um mês. E, bem, o amor falou mais alto e acho que os beijos que vieram depois não importa não é? O que importa é que estamos juntos até hoje, devido aquele dia. No começo brigamos muito até nos acertarmos, e como ele havia me prometido que me ajudaria, quando se viu sem mais alternativas lembrou-se da senhora, e assim conversamos com o diretor a quem contamos nossa historia e este também se prontificou a nos ajudar. Mas até hoje meu vicio só aumentou, pois o Draco acha que se eu não encontrar outro feijãozinho sabor chocolate com morango este meu vicio nunca acabará. Por isso estamos aqui. Não sei o que é viver normalmente, minha vida tá virando um caos, e vir falar com você é minha última alternativa" - a ruiva terminou de contar esperando a resposta da psicóloga.

"Bem querida, eu tenho que concordar em certo ponto. Você, ao comer novamente aquele feijãozinho, pode tanto perder como aumentar seu vicio, mas temos que tentar tudo. Seu caso é um dos mais simples que já vi, mas pode ser também o mais complicado. Não se desespere, eu tenho aqui o feijãozinho que você quer. Eu não suporto chocolate, então eu coloco no potinho os sabores que eu não gosto, junto as que meus pacientes se servem, espere um minuto - a doutora foi até um lindo pote de vidro, cheio de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. O chacoalhou, deixando o feijãozinho cor Azul Banana na boca, e levou-o para que a ruiva o pegasse - Toma querida, espero que isso resolva seu problema, mas se não resolver, estamos aqui para tentar mais alternativas. Hipnose e regressão ajudam muito. - a mulher falou, com seu ar de entendedora".

Gina ficou muito excitada, novamente aquele feijãozinho estava na sua frente. Ela sentiria mais uma vez o sabor dele, ela sabia que se o comesse, esta seria a última vez. Sua jornada finalmente acabaria, não acreditava que seu vicio aumentaria. Gina pegou o doce, sorriu e agradeceu a mulher a sua frente e delicadamente colocou o doce na boca. Começou devagar a degustá-lo, pois queria sentir o maior tempo possível aquele sabor. Mas ao sentir o sabor do doce correu para o banheiro que ela percebeu que ficava na porta ao contrário dela e colocou tudo pra fora, seu café, seu almoço e o feijãozinho.

A doutora, percebendo o que havia acontecido, foi até o banheiro. Quando percebeu, a ruiva estava já em frente a pia, com a torneira aberta.

"Querida você está bem? Quer ajuda? Claro que quer, querida, você comeu algo que não te fez bem cedo?".

"Eu acho que foi o feijãozinho. Ele estava horrível, eu não quero ver mais nenhum feijãozinho na minha frente. Ai, só de pensar me dá enjôo novamente!" - falou, colocando a mão na boca.

"Meu anjo você, desculpe a pergunta... Você não está grávida, está!"

"Eu grávida? Não, não que eu saiba porque?".

"É o que está parecendo... Bem, me acompanhe. O doutor Lester não se incomodará em lhe fazer um exame" - após ajudar Gina, levou-a ao consultório ao lado do seu (na verdade onde eles estavam era uma clinica e tinha vários tipos de médicos lá), em meios a alguns protestos da ruiva.

Draco que estava sentado na poltrona na sala de espera estranhou o fato que Gina e a doutora foram para a sala ao lado, mas, como não sabia o que era aquela sala, continuou a ler a revista que estava lendo.

Gina fez o exame de gravidez. Após conversar resumidamente com o doutor, ela lembrou que ultimamente andava sentindo enjôo e tontura, principalmente quando ingeria doces, mas este deu negativo. Mas uma coisa deu positiva em seu exame de sangue. Gina estava...

"Querida você está com diabetes".

"_Dia_ o quê! Desde quando _diabretes_ virou doença? O que vem a ser isso, doutor? - a ruiva falou assustada".

"Querida não é _diabretes_ e sim diabetes, ou distúrbio do metabolismo caracterizado pela redução de insulina, associado ao mau funcionamento do pâncreas. Ela se se caracteriza principalmente pelo aumento de glicose no sangue, glicosúria (açúcar na urina) e dificuldade na cicatrização de ferimentos, mesmo usando os mais avançados feitiços. A doença pode degenerar-se em distúrbios circulatórios, baixa resistência às enfermidades, cegueira, impotência sexual, cãimbra e até mesmo o infarto. Os primeiros sintomas são sede e apetite excessivos, micção freqüente, perda de peso, debilidade geral e dificuldade de cicatrização de ferimentos, como já mencionei. Sendo assim, querida, eu fico feliz que você, ao ingerir aquele feijãozinho hoje, perdeu a vontade sobre eles, e recomendo perder a vontade por outros doces e coisas que tenham açúcares em demasia. O tratamento é fácil, pode ser feito a base de algumas poções caseiras, mas não dispensam os tratamentos alopatas receitados por medi-buxos, nem devem substituí-los, devem ser apenas auxiliares. Você, a partir de agora terá de fazer controle mensal das taxas de glicemia, e, como já mencionei, terá de suspender o uso de alimentos à base de massas, os cárneos, os doces, os refrigerantes e os condimentos em geral. Adote alimentação simples e natural, composta de legumes crus, frutas frescas da época e cereais integrais. Beba água pura e fresca abundantemente, e sempre esteja em orientação médica. Eu não sou especialista nesta área, querida, mas seria um prazer lhe recomendar a um medi-bruxo desta área. Em um minuto faço-lhe uma carta de recomendação".

Após todas as recomendações dos dois doutores e algumas de suas dúvidas sanadas, Gina saiu do consultório com uma carta de recomendação destinada ao medi-bruxo especialista do que ela tinha, sem saber se estava aliviada ou angustiada. Ela perdera o vicio obrigatoriamente, mas ganhara uma doença. Ela não sabia o que era pior. Foi até o loiro, que esperava já impaciente.

**.:Sala de espera novamente:.**

"Gina como foi? Você demorou tava a ponto de estuporar aquela secretária e entrar naquele consultório" - falou o loiro já um pouco preocupado.

"Foi bem e foi mal, mas eu vou superar eu acho" - Gina falou com uma carinha triste, pedindo consolo.

Gina contou tudo que aconteceu ao loiro sem pular nenhum detalhe.

"Então Draco esta preparado para ter uma namorada diabética? Eu terei de fazer mais exames minuciosos, como te disse, mas creio que a minha é o caso mais simples".

"Claro Gina, isto não é problema para mim. Já disse que você não vai conseguir me separar de você, muito menos agora. E quem tem diabetes é você, não eu, então não me fará problema algum seus maravilhosos doces beijos, e este vício eu não perco por nada - falando isso, agarrou a namorada e a beijou, um beijo doce e apaixonado, um beijo que expressava todo seu afeto e apoio a ela, um beijo que deixou todos presentes espantados (já que eles eram quem eram) e com água na boca".

"Que bom, pois eu também não quero perder este vício de amar você. Este eu não quero perder nunca também".

Acho que não é preciso dizer mais nada sobre feijãozinhos, vícios e amor, pois você já deve ter enjoado ou viciado, não é?

**Fim**

**N/b Nath:** Notinha p/ vc ler: tem uns comentários em entre parênteses, lembre-se de tirá-los de lá**! (hehehe eu quase esqueci e que elas ficaram tão engraçadinha mais uma eu deixei) **Rsrs tive umas dúvidas que vc explicou na nota no finalzinhu**.(pões eh adoro a cor azul banana)** Tem uma parte que vc comeu uma palavra, eu toh apontando com um parêntese, dá uma olhada para ver se você lembra qual é a palavra! **(naun era bem uma palavra que faltava era só trocar o "o" do calmo por "a" mais acabei mudando pra paciência) **Adorei a fic! A única coisa que eu fiquei meio assim, foi a reação do Draco ao Bju da Gina... sei lá... **( eu tb odiei, mas tipo depois que vc escreve três vezes uma coisa e cada vez diferente, para se encaixar no enredo, minha criativida, vai a zero, eu odeio quando o Draco fica bonzinho de uma hora p ra outra, sem muitas explicações, mais tente pensar isso como o vicio sei la alguma recaída q a Gina aflorou pra ficar mais claro)** Mas ela tá toda uma gracinha,o fórum eh o do portal? Se for, mesmo não participando do fórum, meu nome tá lá, vou votar em vc! Rsrs BJUUUUUUUUUUUU **(não e o fórum do portal não eh o fórum d/g)**

**Nota da segunda beta a Fe: **nhai, a fic tá uma gracinha. meio corrida, mas releva-se pelo fato de ser short, né? XD Bah, pena q o desafio no fórum não deu certo... fazer o que né? Sobre os errinhos: o q eu corrige, pus em negrito, então vê com cuidado pra não esquecer nenhum ai... fora as notinhas no meio da fic (tenho mania d fazer isso... hehe). Bjusssss **(ai eu tirei, por mim deixava todas as notinhas saun taun comicas brigadaun linda de novo)**

Faltou a da Ana mais ela falou q a fic tava boa

**N/A:** Gente esta fic foi feita as pressas, as pressas mesmo, eu nem ia fazer mas a idéia ficou me martelando a mente, eu ando sem tempo pra nada, mas eu queria participar do segundo desafio de fic do Fórum D/G então a escrevi. Ela tinha ficado bem melhor com a idéia original, mas no final dela lembrei que a fic tinha que se passar no tempos de Hogwarts, então adaptei esta doença nela, ai quando ela tava prontinha e eu fui manda-la, cabum... eu tinha esquecido da cabana e do beijo na água, ai pedi um tempinho a mais, e saiu isso espero que vocês tenham gostado. É primeira vez que participo de algo onde uma fic minha esta concorrendo, então eu to meio apreensiva, tenho certeza que não vou ganhar, mas o fato de estar participando me alegra tanto e já eh uma grande vitória para mim (**Obs: o Desafio foi cancelado ou seja foi para um lugar que eh censurado de se dizer, mais mesmo assim eu resolvi postar a fic)**, então pessoal não deixem de comentar o que acharam.

Ah quase ia me esquecendo a parte sobre a diabetes eu tirei do livro "Medicina de A a Z eu queria por bem simplificado e sem termos complicado, e queria falar da diabetes simples, então achei perfeita a explicação deste livro, eu posso dizer que sei bem mais sobre diabetes minha família passa por isso a anos, mais isto não vem ao caso, ah a cor azul banana e uma cor assim uma cor que você não sabe dizer qual eh, sabe aquela cor que não tem nome esta é a cor azul banana, quem inventou este termo foi o noivo de uma prima minha, e eu estou usando, pois depois disso o tomamos para nós também. Bem acho que eh só, qualquer duvida a mais que deixei passar me dá um toque.

A quero agradecer a Fernanda que aumentou o prazo da entrega da fic, participando brigadinha linda (nem adiantou neh Fê, mais o que vale eh a intenção e o verdadeiro amor **(pois é né... ¬¬)**) e a Nathy (Tataya) que betou a fic pra mim com muito amor e carinho, já agradeci mas naun custa agradecer de novo, bigadaum linda e um grande obrigado desde já a vc que leu esta sortfic fic.

**Nota final:** para quem ta lendo a fic pelo e quer ver a capa da fic o end **eh este http dois pontos barra / i7. photobucket. com /albums/ y255 /arwencamy /feijoezinhos. jpg** (não esqueçam de tirar os espaços e trocar os dois pontos e a barra pelo sinal certo) qualquer coisa o end tb ta lah no meu profaile.

Mil Beijos

Camy – Arwen Mione


End file.
